User blog:Ultraviolets/House Party
well this happened ``` ' ('Lizzy is holding a house party at her house and she invited everyone to come except CJ bc he's weird) 'Lizzy: '''Hi ^_^ Welcome to my party! Drinks and booze are in the cooler room and food is in the food room and couches are in the couch room and tv's are in the couch room. '''Tori: '''Great to be here! C'mon Cam. '''Cam: '''Wish I could've seen that Disney marathon that was on today instead of this lame ass party. (Tori punches him in the ribs as they walk into the kitchen) '''Ash: '''Yeah I brought Kiki and Delia. They wanted to come. '''Kiki: '''Whatever. '''Delia: '''Happy to be here ^_^ (they walk into the couch room) '''Jake: '''Kelly shut up I hate you. '''Kelly: '''Same. '''Jake: '''Don't talk to me! '''Kelly: '''K. '''Jake: '''Ugh!!! (they go to the couch room) '''Katie: '''Yazzles! Comon! I'm sure the Trent marathon will be back on tomorrow!!! '''Yazzy: '''YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND LIKE IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. I DON'T LIKE THIS STUPID PARTY! (they go to the cooler room) '''Dani: '''Oh my god this house is nice!! '''Annie: '''I agree! '''Rob: '''Not as good as the BGC houses.... (they go to the kitchen) '''Lizzy: '''Damian you finally came!!! '''Damian: '''Why is CJ not here? '''Lizzy: '''Because I don't like him. '''Damian: '''Oh. (Damian goes to the couch room and as Lizzy turns around CJ jumps out of his bookbag) '''CJ: '''How does she not notice that big lump in your bookbag? '''Damian: '''She;s stupid! ``` '''Lizzy: '''Ok, now that everyone is here! Let's get this party started !!!! '''Ash: '''Guys? '''Kiki: '''We're trying to talk Ash go away! '''Ash: '''Okay byeee :( (Ash walks upstairs and Lizzy follows) '''Cam: '''I hate this party. '''Tori: '''You hate everything. '''Cam: '''That isn't true! '''Tori: '''Name one thing you like! '''Cam: '''I like you (: (they kiss) `` '''Delia: '''Dori tbh. '''Kiki: '''I agree. (hugglez) (Jessy falls through the ceiling and takes pictures) '''Jessy: '''DORI !!!!!! `` (Kaylin walks in and goes to Damian) '''Kaylin: '''How'd you get CJ in here? '''Damian: '''Lizzy's an idiot. '''Kaylin: '''Truee. Are you doing the sex? '''CJ: '''Gotta find a room first. (READ DAMJ CHRONICLES FOR THE REST) `` '''Dani: '''This show sucks. '''Rob: '''It is a vampire show... '''Annie: '''But calling it Vamps is sort of stupid. `` '''Katie: '''Comon Yaz would you just stop moping and party! '''Yazzy: '''You're right! (she starts dancing like LeShawna) '''Katie: '''Maybe you should just sit down.... `` '''Jake: '''I don't hate you '''Kelly: '''K. '''Jake: '''Stop saying K. '''Kelly: '''K. '''Jake: '''Actually I take that back I do hate you. '''Kelly: '''K. '('Jake jumps out the window) `` (Upstairs Ash is sitting on the bed feeding Cheese) '''Ash: '''Why do you stay in that cage and not break out? '''Cheese: '''Lizzy feeds me and loves me so idc. '''Ash: '''Oh. '''Cheese: '''Why are you all sad and mopey? '''Ash: '''Third wheel life. '''Cheese: '''Ah. (Lizzy comes in the room) '''Lizzy: '''You don't look happy. '''Ash: '''I'm not. '''Lizzy: '''Do you want to be happy? '''Ash: '''Yes. I'd love it. (you can all infer what happened next) MEANWHILE AT SARAH AND NICKS PARTY: '''everyone who isn't Sarah and Nick: '*sits awkwardly while the bed breaks upstairs* Category:Blog posts